Academic and/or research communities use items of authored content that have undergone editorial review, for example: journal papers, conference papers, magazine articles, seminar papers, research papers, technical papers, thesis, articles, dissertations, and book excerpts including book chapters, and/or research thesis. Editorial review may include peer review, publisher review, and/or professional review.
Upon submission of a new draft item of authored content to an editorial review, the editors may accept the draft for publishing, suggest revisions to the draft for publishing, or reject the draft for publishing in association with a publication related to the editorial review. If an item of authored content has been rejected, often the one or more authors will revise their item of authored content and submit it to another editorial review associated with a different publication. This may continue many times before the item of authored content is published, and the lifecycle of an item of authored content prior to publishing may contain information valuable to both publishers and authors.